


The Club at Knockturn

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Chance Encounter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, SHENANIGANS!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Just five days after Harry and Draco agreed to date, Harry has to go on a training mission and so Draco decides to go out with his friends for drinks and shenanigans.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chance Encounter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614232
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	The Club at Knockturn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/gifts).



> I feel like I should warn you about the kinkiness even as I apologize for the lack of actual shagging...
> 
> Also, thank you to Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas for the excellent prompts ^_^

Harry decided to wake Draco up before slipping out of bed. It had only been five days since they had decided to try dating, and sadly – true to Harry's word – he had so little time to spend with Draco that all they'd managed to do was hold each other and snog a bit before Harry fell asleep. In fact, Harry was looking forward to tomorrow because he'd be able to come home from dinner at the Burrow with a few actual HOURS to spend with Draco. However...

“Draco,” Harry whispered, kissing him, hoping to wake him up in a good mood.

“Mmm?” Draco murmured in his sleep.

“Wake up a minute,” Harry insisted, still in a whisper to avoid disturbing his boyfriend. Aside from the first morning in which Draco had woken Harry before his Alarm Charm went off, Harry had done his best to wake up and slip out of bed before anything could disturb Draco's slumber.

“Pr'bl'm?” Draco asked in a slur.

“Well, no. It's just that I need to tell you something before I go to class,” Harry said.

“Wha's tha?” Draco wondered, obviously trying to wake up enough to pay attention.

“I'm not going to be home at the usual time tonight,” Harry informed him. “I, er, well, I have to do a bit of special training tonight, and I have no idea when I'll be home. So...” He kissed Draco, sad that they wouldn't be able to kiss until he fell asleep tonight.

“Oh...” Draco murmured softly in disappointment. His sharp grey eyes pierced Harry for a moment before he shrugged. “Well, I was considering leaving you a note apologizing for not coming over tonight anyway.”

“You were? Why?” Harry wondered, half afraid that Draco was giving up on him already.

“I already made plans with my friends before we got together, and had you said you were coming home early tonight, I'd have canceled on them, but since you're not... I think I'll go. Erm...”

“Yeah?” Harry prompted, feeling profoundly relieved that Draco wasn't already tired of the fact that Harry hadn't even had time to shag him yet.

“Erm, well... So I'm going to be out drinking with my friends, yeah?”

“Yeah?” Harry was now confused as to why Draco looked almost... _guilty_ for some reason.

“Well I don't know about you bloody Gryffindors, but when we Slytherins get together to drink and – _well_ – we can get pretty, erm... wild...”

“AND?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“And I just – look, if I didn't say anything at all, you'd never even know, but... I... I WANT you to know that I'm trying here, that I'll be up front with you and so you can trust me.”

“Yeah?” Harry drawled, still a little suspicious.

“So, in the spirit of being up front, I feel I should let you know that when we get together, my group of friends and I tend to snog each other and do lascivious body shots – and I fully intend to participate. I just want you to know that no matter HOW into it I get, I'm NOT going to end up in anyone else's bed tonight,” Draco explained.

“Erm...” Harry wasn't sure how to respond for a moment. He didn't want to sound like a bloody shrew by screeching that Draco couldn't do ANY of that, but on the other hand, he actually COULD understand fucking around when drinking with his mates. Hell, Dean and Seamus occasionally teamed up with George to get them all pissed out of their minds so that they'd do the BARMIEST dares.

Harry sighed in capitulation and gave Draco a tender kiss. “Alright. I understand. You didn't HAVE to tell me, so... I'll trust you.”

Draco nearly blushed and hid his face in the pillow to hide it. “Thanks... That means a lot to me.”

Harry kissed Draco again and they got lost in it for several long moments, until it occurred to Harry to wonder why his Alarm Charm hadn't gone off yet, and THAT reminded him that he had preemptively turned it off when he woke up so that it wouldn't wake Draco. “FUCK! I'm probably late!” Harry wailed in dismay before stealing another quick kiss. “I've gotta go! See you tomorrow night?”

“I'll be here, right after dinner with my parents,” Draco promised.

“That's perfect,” Harry proclaimed, claimed yet one more kiss, and then Apparated away – thanking his lucky stars that he'd gotten dressed BEFORE waking Draco.

When he rushed into the first class of the day, it was to find everyone staring at him with mischievous grins.

“Er...” Harry said in apprehension.

“It's 100 laps AND 25 burpees!” Their instructor roared as he pointed at the clock.

Harry groaned and hung his head in shame. No one had time for anything other than paying attention to their instructor until they finally had a break for lunch. Harry was so exhausted in general that he rested his head on the table before even opening the lunch Kreacher had packed for him and practically fell asleep.

Ron was busy inhaling his bacon sandwiches and nudged Harry to wake him back up before their lunch period passed and Harry had to starve.

“Huh?” Harry asked groggily.

“Eat up mate!” Ron insisted. “Say... why were you late anyway? I thought you had an excellent Alarm Charm set so that you WOULDN'T be late.”

“I do!” Harry roared.

“Then why were you late?”

“Erm... Malfoy,” Harry stated, bracing himself for Ron to nearly strangle him in incredulity.

To his surprise, Ron rolled his eyes. “You're bloody obsessed! He's not UP to anything!”

“Er...” Harry droned, not entirely sure whether he should be offended or... nodding in agreement... Unable to decide, he focused on eating his pastrami and muenster on rye.

***

“About bloody time!” Draco cried out when his friends arrived in his favorite shop.

Blaise and Pansy exchanged catty grins. “Hold your Hinkypunks! We're here!”

“Right. Blaise, I need you help with a fashion emergency,” Draco explained, rather than go on a tirade about their cheeky attitude.

Blaise snorted in amusement. “Whatever for? We're ONLY going to The Club!” Which was the rather unimaginative name for the place they tended to go drinking.

Draco sighed impatiently and waved that away. “NOT for the club! I already know what to wear there.”

“Very little!” Pansy purred with a knowing grin even as she held up a pair of leather trousers that would look sexy as fuck on Draco.

“Exactly. What I really need your help with is TOMORROW night. I'm going to be spending the night somewhere and I need to find something to wear that says: I'm from a good family and worth your attention and respect, but please bloody shag me!”

“OH-HO!” Both Pansy and Blaise blurted out in delighted surprise. “Who's this now?”

Draco gave them a look that made it clear he wasn't going to say a word on the subject. Sighing in defeat because they knew he'd NEVER give in if he didn't want to, they looked around the shop and gathered up things for him to try on. It was a LONG couple of hours before they finally found the perfect thing. By that point, they almost didn't have time to get ready before meeting their other friends at The Club.

***

Harry felt like an overcooked noodle! He'd paced himself during those hundred laps by starting with two burpees, running 10 laps, doing two more burpees and so on until he'd ended the whole thing with his last three burpees. By that point, he didn't have enough energy left to stand and Ron had to drag him to the shower room where they could grab a quick shower and change into the standard uniform for Aurors in training when they went on training missions.

JUST as they finished getting dressed, Harry feeling almost as numb as he had after the Final Battle, the Auror in charge of their training for the night entered the shower room, making Ron yelp and reflexively try to hide his breasts.

Harry snorted. “Ron, you're fully dressed.”

“Yeah so? This is the MEN'S Locker room and _she's_ not supposed to be in here!”

“Oh calm your tits, love!” Senior Auror Ginger ordered with an amused grin. “I can and WILL be in here whenever I feel it's necessary. For example, had I actually managed to catch you BEFORE you got dressed, I could have told you not to bother. I'm going to give you each a flask of Polyjuice Potion – it's already got bits of random muggles in it – and once you've taken it and transformed, you're going to have to change into different kit.”

Harry shook his head. “No, not AFTER. We both know that changing into others can hurt if the clothes are too tight.”

Ron gave him an incredulous look. “It can hurt if the CLOTHES are too tight?! It hurts PERIOD!”

“Ah!” Auror Ginger crowed in delight. “So you've used this potion before. You naughty _naughty_ Gryffindors!” She handed them each a flask as promised. “And sorry, but I have to supervise the transformation in case something goes wrong.”

Harry nodded in acceptance but Ron turned a bit green as he slowly pulled off everything but his pants. Harry heckled him: “Better pray the bloke you're turning into isn't bigger than you! In fact, chances are good that he's going to be smaller and your pants are going to fall off anyway!”

“Not shy?” Auror Ginger asked, mildly impressed.

“You may not know this, but I once had to have six of my friends Polyjuice into me, and when they did, NONE of them cared about the fact that they were wearing MY naked body, and while I was a little embarrassed at the time, after I thought about it, I realized that there was nothing to be embarrassed about,” Harry explained.

“Ah, I see,” Ginger murmured. “In any case, warning, the hairs really were collected from random muggles, and so – aside from the fact that they were verified to be human – I have no idea who you'll become or what you'll look like.”

“Good to know,” Harry murmured as he squinted into the flask and prepared to down a gulp. He had already stripped off, even discarding his pants since they were his favorite and he didn't want to risk ruining them.

With a sigh, he and Ron took a swig and hastily set the flasks down on the counter so that they could fall to their hands and knees and try not to cry from the hot searing pain. When they were finally done and could breathe again, they looked at each other. With a gasp of shock, Harry realized that Ron was now a petite and _voluptuous_ woman with light brown hair and amber eyes.

“Blimey mate, you're that famous bloke!” Ron blurted out, and then frowned when it occurred to him that his voice sounded very wrong. Both of them jumped to their feet and practically leapt on the counter in their haste to see what they looked like. “I'M A BLOODY GIRL!!!”

“I look like you!” Harry blurted out in bafflement, scratching his head. “Aren't I SUPPOSED to look like someone no one knows?”

“No no,” Ron assured him in his soft and fluffy feminine voice. “You look nothing like me, aside from the red hair. I'm dead certain that you're a famous muggle bloke that sings.”

“If he's a muggle, then how do YOU know him?” Harry wondered.

“He's a good singer!”

“Try it,” Auror Ginger suggested with a purr.

“Er...” Harry looked to the ceiling as he thought about what to sing. Very softly, he tried a bit of nonsense. “I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a [lego house](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4BLVznuWnU), if things go wrong we can knock it down –”

“See?” Ron stated more than asked. “The famous bloke.”

“Alright Ron,” Harry conceded, especially since he got a better look at himself and realized that Ron was right about them not looking the same after all.

“In any case, get dressed boys,” Ginger advised, handing them outfits she'd quickly transfigured out of spare uniforms. “And remember to take a sip from your flasks no less than every 45 minutes.”

“Will do,” Harry promised.

After Auror Ginger left the room, Ron turned a confused frown on Harry. “Oi, mate? I have no idea if I'm supposed to cover my eyes when I get dressed. This is some woman's naked body, and I'm pretty sure Mione would get mad at me for ogling it if she were here.” He focused very hard on his feet in order to get his knickers on without looking at the part between his legs.

“If it helps, I'll tell her you had no choice in the matter,” Harry assured him. “But to be fair, she DID say that she knows you might occasionally have to do things as an Auror she might not like, so I think she'll understand.”

Ron ran a hand through his hair and blew out a sigh. “Yeah, she is pretty ride or die. She DID get us out of Gringott's by stealing a dragon. Hopefully getting an eyeful of some other naked woman's body won't upset her too bad.” At this point, he was trying to figure out how to hook up his bra, which thankfully had a front closure.

“I have a feeling that she took more than a quick look when she Polyjuiced into me, so really, how mad can she possibly get?” Harry wondered, also quickly getting dressed.

“DON'T ASK THAT, MATE?!” Ron roared as he pulled the scanty shirt over his head. “I WANT TO LIVE?!”

Harry held up his hands as if surrendering.

“Blimey! Is this REALLY all there is to this shirt?!” Ron asked in dismay as he realized that his scanty shirt didn't really cover much of anything.

“Don't feel bad, I think Auror Ginger forgot to transfigure half my outfit,” Harry consoled, pointing out the fact that his tee shirt was so 'artistically' torn that it barely covered his chest, and also, his trousers were so tight he wasn't certain he'd be able to zip them up!

“When we decided to be Aurors, I REALLY didn't think we'd have to wear things like this,” Ron muttered, pulling on the extremely short skirt that barely covered his knickers. “Where the bloody hell are we GOING?”

Harry could only shrug since he had no idea.

Ginger returned just then, getting a bit impatient to get going. “Ready luvs?”

“No! I think I'm missing half my outfit!” Ron protested.

Ginger roared with laughter and dragged them out of the shower room so that they could get going. They just needed to make a quick stop first. A minute later, they were in the incident room assigned to them for the night.

“Alright, as you were told, you're doing a special training mission,” Ginger began. “It's NOT intended to turn into any sort of dramatic wand fight or sting operation. Hell! We're probably not even going to make any arrests. All we're doing is gathering information. See, there's a place in Knockturn Alley that sells a particular potion. We're not certain if it should be illegal or not. As far as we can tell, it's just a weak lust potion, and everyone in the place is theoretically consenting, so all we really need to determine is if anyone is given this potion against their will – like it gets slipped in their drink or something – OR if the effects are so much stronger than we've heard that it's definitely illegal. And also, see this picture?”

Harry and Ron scrutinized a picture she held up. It was of a man they'd never seen before. He had rather plain brown hair and dark eyes, and more than likely wouldn't be noticed if he was standing next to a person, he was that unremarkable.

“We THINK this is the man who owns the establishment AND makes the potion we're investigating. Should you happen to spot him, let me know immediately.”

“Right,” both Harry and Ron agreed.

“Last thing you need to know,” Ginger continued. “As Lead on this mission, I literally CANNOT imbibe – although I'm going to make it look like I'm steadily getting drunk. That said, a legitimate part of your jobs for the night will be to drink as necessary to fit in and NOT blow your cover AND take a little bit of the potion we're investigating.”

“WHAT?” Harry blurted out in surprise. He and Ron exchanged incredulous looks.

Ginger nodded in confirmation. “Yes. As I said, we need to know what the effects are, so we need a couple of first hand accounts. Plus – after we finish for the night – we'll all be reporting to the Ministry Mediwitch on duty so that she can scan you both and take notes on the effects on your bodies.”

Harry and Ron had an entire silent conversation in a series of looks before nodding at Ginger in understanding and acceptance. Even so, Ron muttered under his breath: “Mione's going to _murder_ me!”

Harry barely had a moment to wonder what Draco would think about this turn of events before Ginger was leading them to the nearest Apparation point. She promptly Side-Alonged them both to the place on Knockturn Alley that they were investigating.

They were barely three steps into The Club when Harry gasped in shock. He and Ron were looking around with wide eyes.

“Nobody's wearing much...” Ron whispered. To be honest, he was the youngest of so many sons that he'd seen more than his fair share of male nudity. Thus that didn't really bother him, it's just that he wasn't sure if he had what it took to fit in with this crowd.

Auror Ginger rolled her eyes. “Oh please! Everything is properly covered! It just LOOKS like no one is wearing anything because what they are wearing is tiny and revealing.”

And for the most part, this was true. There was one group in the corner that looked like a bunch of fashion models who had just come from a photoshoot. One of them – who was facing away from Harry – even reminded him of... Draco actually.

Harry had to shake off a rather goofy dreamy expression before Ron noticed and asked him what he was thinking. He hadn't had a chance to tell Ron and Hermione that he was dating Draco, and he wanted to tell them both at the same time. It just seemed like tomorrow during dinner at the Burrow would be the best time – then EVERYONE would know.

“It _figures_ that all the Slytherins would be in a sleazy place like this,” Ron muttered unappreciatively.

“What?” Harry blurted out in surprise, taking a better look at those fashion models. “Oh...” Sure enough, he recognized Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, and the other girl whose name he couldn't remember off hand. There was also another girl he didn't recognize and...

“Oi! Draco! It's YOUR turn to buy a round!”

Draco stood up, looking _damn_ sexy in his shiny black leather trousers and sheer silver button up shirt. He confidently gestured to the waitress attending that section of The Club. “A round of Firewhiskey for everyone!”

This unsurprisingly provoked a loud cheer that circled around the place at least twice before dying down. As the waitresses were busy grabbing bottles and glasses for everyone, a woman whose job was to entertain the guests got up on the bar and grabbed all their attention by swaying her body suggestively.

“Hey! If you're not singing, you had better be _dancing!_ ” That admonishment kicked off some drumming that had _everyone_ bouncing in their seat and migrating to the dance floor.

Ginger smacked both their rears after the three of them accepted their drinks – which Harry and Ron spiked with a dose of Polyjuice. “I don't care if you can't dance to save your lives, drink up and get your arses out there!”

Sighing, Harry downed his drink and held out his hand to Ron. “I suppose this means we're trying not to trip over our own feet together.” Ron looked a bit queasy even before he downed his drink and joined Harry on the floor. Lucky for them, all they really had to do was bounce to the beat.

Suddenly, the music changed and the Entertainer called out from her spot on the bar: “Draco Malfoy! There's not a bloody man in here that can dance as well you, so get your fit arse over here and dance with me! As while he does, if you haven't signed up for a spot on the Karaoke list, do so!”

Smirking in amusement, Draco strode up to the bar – people clearing a path for him as he went. Blaise roared out a protest from where he was dancing. “OI! I CAN DANCE BETTER THAN DRACO!”

“FUCK OFF!” Draco called back over to him. “YOU CAN NOT!”

“I FUCKING CAN TOO!” Blaise shouted, pointing at Pansy and gesturing emphatically for her to join him on the floor. “PANS! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME PROVE THAT WE'RE BETTER DANCERS THAN DRACO!”

Harry really did try not to trip over his own feet, but he couldn't stop watching Draco long enough to concentrate on his own dancing. The woman that had insisted Draco dance with her was basically rubbing her body all over his and their dance was a spicy hot emulation of shagging peppered liberally with genuinely skilled and flashy tricks.

Meanwhile, when Harry could drag his eyes off Draco for five or so seconds, he managed to glance over at Blaise and Pansy, who were _also_ damn near shagging right on the dance floor. This had the rest of the crowd cheering them on and trying their best to copy them.

Ron snorted in amusement. “I don't bloody _care_ how much we're supposed to be trying to fit in, I'm NOT dancing with you like that!”

“Agreed!” Harry exclaimed. “ I have no IDEA how we'd even do that.”

About halfway through the dance, the Entertainer jumped up and wrapped her legs around Draco's waist so that she could lean back and really grind into him. After a few seconds, he pulled her up into his chest and gave her a kiss that immediately made Harry see red.

“Mate, you're on fire,” Ron informed him as he hastily patted the smoke emanating from Harry's 'artistic' shirt.

“What? Oh, er, sorry...” Harry mumbled.

When the song was over, the waitstaff had trays full of shots of Firewhiskey ready for everyone to take. Draco set his dance partner back on her feet and downed another shot. His friends did too, and then Blaise grabbed Draco and held him by the back of the neck so that he could glare at him.

“ADMIT that I'm the better dancer!”

Draco scoffed a laugh. “I can never admit something like that, my bloody pants would burst into flames!”

“Ha!” Blaise snorted in amusement, then claimed a kiss from Draco. The two of them were at it long enough for the Entertainer to dance her way up onto a small stage.

“Good news, my lovelies! It's time for Karaoke to start! And remember, if you're not singing, you're dancing! House rules! Anyone NOT following the rules will be heckled relentlessly, insulted thoroughly, and even evicted with extreme melodrama!”

“Well I guess I'm dancing then,” Ron grumbled, NOT relishing the idea of singing, especially when he had no idea what this girl he was Polyjuiced into was capable of and was wearing next to nothing in this place that was as hot as an oven.

Meanwhile, Harry was positively glaring at Draco, his shirt smoking just a little bit again. Ron burst out laughing and dragged Harry off to a corner as the first person on the Karaoke list was called up and prepared to start their song. When they were alone, they took advantage of the temporary quiet to have a whispered conversation.

“Oi, listen, STOP obsessing over Malfoy!” Ron advised in amusement. “HE'S not the reason we're here tonight! He just so happens to be getting pissed with his mates. WE need to keep an eye out for that bloke AND the potion.”

“Right,” Harry agreed in frustration, running a hand through his hair in a way that unconsciously fluffed up the back.

“Alright my lovelies!” The Entertainer called out, regaining their attention. “Our first song of the night is about to begin, BUT it's now officially after 10 PM and YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!”

“IT'S LUST TIME!!!” Everyone cried out in glee.

“THAT'S _RIGHT_!” The Entertainer sang out happily. “A quick reminder of the rules: First and most importantly, NO means NO! DON'T push it! Secondly, ANY body part may touch ANY body part so long as it's part of a legitimate body shot! If the contact becomes excessive, the offenders will be evicted with orders to just find a bed and shag already! And last... nudity is allowed but WE'RE not bloody responsible for your clothes! So charm them to go home if you're worried about losing them! Alright then my lovelies! Let the fun begin!”

The first person singing just so happened to be Theo Nott, who started in a near whisper: “Let the [bodies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04F4xlWSFh0) hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the –” He pointed at the woman in charge of the Karaoke machine. The chosen song was started which made a distinctive tinging from the symbols of a drum set ring out twice. “FLOOOOORRR!!!!”

As Theo sang, a man – THE man – emerged from a back room holding up a large bottle of potion for everyone to see. He poured some into six smaller bottles so that six gorgeous women could walk around The Club and sell drops to anyone that wanted some.

Harry looked over to see Auror Ginger pretending to down a shot of something. She then looked over to Harry and Ron to let them know she was actually sober and fully aware of what was going on. Then her look turned challenging, reminding them that they were supposed take some of the potion. A quick feel of their pockets revealed plenty of Galleons to help them party rather a lot more than strictly necessary.

Harry beckoned a beautiful blonde woman over. “My, erm, girlfriend and I have never been here before. What's this potion and how much does it cost?”

The woman grinned at them becomingly. “This here is a weak lust potion. A single drop of it – which only costs a Galleon – makes you a little horny and in the mood to grope your dance partner. It's much the same as a few shots of Firewhiskey in that aspect, but it's quicker and doesn't make you drunk, so it's possible to actually dance all night if you want.”

Ron frowned. “So the more I take, the more I'm going to want to shag everyone here?”

She laughed. “Well, yes and no. You'll WANT to, but you wouldn't strip your boyfriend off and have your way with him in front of everyone like an animal. You'd have to take ALL of that original large bottle of potion before you got to the point where you'd lose control of your actions. Every drop you take up to that point simply enhances the fun.”

“So... what would happen if we took all of that smaller bottle you're holding?” Harry wondered.

She shrugged. “You'd probably snog everyone here, grope and grind on the dance floor, and take off to go shag your girl in about 10 minutes or less. The good news is that when the two of you DO decide to go shag, it also helps with your stamina, so you'll last a bit longer than normal.”

By this time, Theo had finished singing and Blaise was taking a turn. “I'm gonna fight 'em off, a [seven nation army](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9ANOzmSKQg) couldn't hold me back!”

“Huh...” Harry murmured, a look at the woman Ron currently was Polyjuiced into made him wonder if the potion even COULD work on him, since the mere thought of shagging Ron in any form made him so limp it felt like pudding. Shrugging, he held up two fingers. “We'll take a drop each.”

“Alright, as you heard, the rules state that I may place the drop anywhere on your lover's body so that you can lick it off them. You COULD just have it dropped into your mouth, but in order to avoid the risk of any sort of cross contamination, we have to administer the drop far enough above your mouth that the dropper never even gets close. IF the drop of potion should happen to miss, you still have to pay and we DON'T replace it. With that in mind, _where_ would you like me to place the drops?”

“Er...” Harry bit his lip in thought and looked over to see that Draco was currently bending his head to the side so that Blaise could lick a drop off his neck. He pointed at Ron's neck. “There is good.”

Ron looked rather amused. “Just try not to tickle me.”

The woman carefully administered just one drop of potion in the indicated spot, and then watched as Harry bent over (Huh! Ron was SHORTER than him in these bodies!) and licked the drop off his neck.

Ron sniggered a bit, and then held up Harry's wrist and drew a line right across his pulse points. The woman grinned at him knowingly as she placed the drop in the exact center. Ron licked up the potion, his tongue surprising Harry with how erotic that felt.

A thought occurred to Harry. “Er... how long until this kicks in?”

“Well, the first few drops probably won't feel much different than the horniness you were _already_ feeling. I actually recommend taking 10 drops. That's just enough to give you a pleasantly fuzzy horniness that you can enjoy without wanting to shag every person in this Club.”

Harry and Ron exchanged a questioning look, and then shrugged. “Alright then.”

“Where do you want them?” The woman asked as Harry handed over the 18 Galleons they owed.

Harry blushed, not able to BELIEVE that he was about to lick Ron all over in public. Ron was surprisingly mature, volunteering to go first.

“I think it'll just be easiest to lick them off his spine.”

The woman nodded in agreement, giving Harry a _look_ until he realized that he'd have to take off his shirt. He did so and tossed it off to the side, noticing that there was already a small pile of clothes lining the sides of the room. Harry bent over slightly, bracing himself against a table where the occupants were watching the show with clear eagerness to get to their turns. The woman placed nine drops along Harry's spine – which was only very lightly hairy and didn't interfere with the licking.

Harry couldn't help but moan since the mere act of being licked got him a good half ready to go. It had been FAR too long since he'd last shagged! Hmm... maybe the potion didn't really do anything. _Maybe_ it was all this licking that got people horny and ready to shag each other within an inch of their lives.

As he was being licked, Harry had a chance to look over at Draco, who was now sitting in his original chair, reclining a bit with his shirt unbuttoned and a random woman from The Club licking potion drops off his well groomed chest. Pressing his lips together, Harry had to fight the urge to go over there and shout until the whole bloody Club went home. Standing up, Harry turned to Ron.

Suddenly, it felt like he needed to _get back_ at Draco. To win one over on him by doing the same – or worse actually. Still... this was a bit embarrassing to do in _public_! And... Draco wouldn't even know it was him anyway. Sighing, Harry pointed at Ron's ample cleavage.

Ron raised a brow in amusement. A glance over at Ginger showed that she'd gotten closer to them so that she could watch the show – which was actually so that she could verify in her report that they did in fact do as ordered and take the potion. Taking a deep breath, Harry licked the nine drops of Lust Potion off Ron's cleavage, making Ron moan in surprise.

“I think it's actually working,” Ron murmured. “I'm getting rather...”

“Horny?” The woman asked with a smirk. “Enjoy!” She bade as she smacked Ron on the arse and turned to sell some drops to others.

Ginger crossed their paths, quietly ordering them to: “Mingle and ask questions!”

“Right!” They agreed with a nod, suddenly ashamed to realize that they'd forgotten part of the lessons they'd learned on going undercover. Fit in. Don't break cover. Mingle. Ask questions! (But don't be obviously an Auror pumping people for information.)

Strangely, since they _knew_ the Slytherins – even if they didn't normally like them – it seemed easiest to start with them. So, as an unknown woman got on stage to croon a soulful song - “[Oooo ooo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TE97LZfrA0) oooo ooo oooo ooo, Breathe it in and breathe it out and pass it on, it's almost out. We're sooo creative so much more, we're high above but on the floor, it's not a habit it's cool, I feel alive if you don't have it you're on the other siiide.” – Harry and Ron wandered over to the group that was clearly taking a break from dancing in order to do a bunch of potion drops.

In fact, they seemed to be popular choices for the body shots as an astonishing amount of people were standing around waiting for a turn to lick them. Therefore, it didn't seem odd for Harry and Ron to just randomly walk up to them and strike up a conversation. That said, they DID have to wait for an opening in the conversation in progress.

“Draco lick a drop off my nipple?”

“Well now, Astoria, you seem to be getting into the spirit of things for your first time here,” Draco drawled with a smoky grin as he gestured for a gorgeous woman with long and riotously curly black hair to administer the drop.

Astoria giggled as the drop was placed on her nipple. “My sister told me all about this place and we agreed that I simply HAD to come here at least once before our parents insist that I get married and be a good little wife.”

The Slytherin that Harry recognized but couldn't remember the name of held up a drink as if toasting them. “Here here! Good thing I'm already engaged to Theo and they can't force me to set a date before I'm good and ready!” She then downed the drink.

Draco licked the drop as requested, and then turned to smirk at Astoria's sister. “Does that mean you don't actually plan to marry him, Daphne?”

“Sure I do, just not any time soon. I've got a few things I want to do first,” Daphne replied. She then held out her right pointer finger so that a drop could be placed on it, which she smeared on the tip of her tongue before kissing Theo. A moment later, she repeated the action before kissing Pansy. “Our parents might actually manage to get Astoria married before me, even though I'm older.”

“Who you being married off to?” Pansy asked out of both sympathy and curiosity.

“Draco, probably,” Astoria replied.

“What?” Harry blurted out softly, but since Draco had blurted it out loudly, no one heard him.

Astoria grinned at Draco. “You didn't know? Your parents sent a request for my hand to my parents earlier this week. As far as my parents are concerned, all they have to do is have their lawyers draft an acceptable contract, and the deal is as good as done.”

Draco let out a heavy sigh. “Look, I hope you know I have nothing against you, but if I'm required to marry you, I probably won't visit you more often than strictly necessary to create those Heirs we're supposed to have.”

“Oh?” Astoria questioned curiously.

Draco gave a half shrug. “I have someone I want to be with more than anything, and I'm NOT going to give him up just because my parents would never accept it.”

“Ah, I see. Well I guess I wouldn't mind. All I really want is to travel the world and take pictures, so really, I might not BE home long enough to create those heirs anyway.”

At this point, one of the many people waiting to lick a drop or 10 of potion managed to get to the front of the line and point to Draco. He gave Draco a smoky grin and said: “I want to lick my drops off your shaft.”

Draco chuckled. “Sorry, but that's NOT something I'm prepared to do tonight.”

“At all?” The bloke pressed hopefully.

Draco shrugged. “I'll allow the spot right above it, but I have a lover and I'm not looking to get off with anyone else.”

“I'll take it!” The bloke cried out happily.

“ME TOO!” Several others called out in agreement.

Harry couldn't decide whether to be elated or furious! On the one hand, Draco was being completely honest _and_ faithful – in a way, a sort of convoluted way, but still. On the other hand, his definition of body shots was NOTHING like Harry had imagined!

Still, he _had_ warned Harry that no matter how into it he got, he wouldn't be going home with anyone else. Thus, trying not to look like he was going to murder everyone in The Club, he watched as Draco unzipped his sexy as fuck, tight and shiny black leather trousers. Those long fingers folded the flaps back to give clear access to the agreed upon part, but was careful not to show anything he didn't want touched or licked.

The man asked for 10 drops to be placed right in the center of the area, and then very thoroughly licked them up again. Strangely, this sight made Harry feel like HIS shaft had just been tugged on rather vigorously. He nearly had to cross his legs and hope that people assumed his squirming was a need to visit the loo.

After the drops were gone, the man leaned forward so that he could give Draco a kiss. Draco returned the kiss for about three seconds before turning his head. “That's enough now. Go dance or something.”

Harry had been more or less ignoring the Karaoke, but suddenly a rather heavy beat started, and a trio of girls banged their heads until it was time for them to sing. The reason this caught Harry's attention was because they were singing in Japanese and the only part he could understand was when they said: “[Gimme Chocolate!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIKqgE4BwAY)” And: “PLEASE!!!” The potion MUST be having an effect on him, because he was now a little fuzzy and actually WANTED to dance. He bounced in place as the line – that he and Ron were inadvertently standing in – slowly got shorter.

A woman was now standing in front of Draco. She was topless and wearing a ruffly blue skirt that reached her knees. She gave Draco a flirty grin.

“Hey there, luv. How would you like to lick a drop of Lust off my clit?”

Draco chuckled and gestured to Blaise. “That's what you want HIM for! He's really good at it – or so I hear. AND he's got a shaft that makes licking potion off it REALLY worthwhile.”

“That he does!” Pansy exclaimed with a nod.

The woman gave Blaise an appraising look. “Hmm... I like what I see. Alright then, my lover, show me what you got.” She reclined across Draco's lap and spread her legs wide – shifting her skirt out of the way – so that the Potion Seller could apply the drop.

Blaise handed over a few extra Galleons. “Put a good dozen drops on there so that I have an excuse to take my time.”

“Mmmhmm!” The woman purred in agreement. The Potion Seller counted out exactly 12 drops, and then everyone watched in fascination as Blaise got to work slowly licking them off.

“HOT DAMN!” Astoria burst out in appreciation. “I'm going to have to try that next!”

“Licking or being licked?” Draco asked in amusement.

“Being licked!” Astoria exclaimed. “Never been _anything_ before, and I quite like what I'm seeing.” Especially since the woman was already squealing and shaking, one of her hand's grabbing onto Draco's hair and yanking in her need to both anchor herself and _not_ fall off his lap.

Harry was _gobsmacked_ to hear what her sister suggested next.

“You should have Blaise put a few drops on his _glans_ and then body shot them inside you.”

“ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?!” Draco blurted out in something close to horror. “You've seen how big he is! And _you_ want that to be your sister's _first time_???”

Before anyone could respond, the woman Blaise was licking let out a high pitch squeal and pushed him away. “Alright enough! I can't TAKE any more!” She was panting heavily and someone handed her a shot of Firewhiskey to wet her throat and calm her breathing. A moment later, she kissed Draco. “Thanks for the suggestion, luv! You were right.”

Grinning at her, Draco lifted her onto her feet and smacked her arse. “Now go the bloody hell away and attempt to dance with those wobbly legs!”

Astoria immediately sat on his lap, stroking his bare chest while kissing him. “Are you saying that _you_ want to be my first.”

Draco shook his head. “Sorry luv, I already told you, I have a boyfriend and I'm not planning to shag anyone but him unless I _have_ to.”

She sighed in disappointment. “Well then, I think I'll go dance for a bit before I make any irrevocable decisions.”

“You do that,” Draco stated, also setting her on her feet.

Pansy rubbed herself against him. “Draco, Darling, _when_ do you plan to tell us who in the bloody hell this bloke you're dating is?”

“When he tells me that he's okay with letting people know, and not a moment before,” Draco informed her firmly, giving her a kiss when she pouted in disappointment.

“MOVE IT LUV!” A woman demanded confidently. “You're snogging the seat I need!”

Pansy roared with laughter. “Looks like the two of you are going to be rather busy for the next hour or so!” She pointed at all the women who were now eyeing up Blaise like he was a piece of quality steak ready to be grilled.

Just then, the woman in charge of the Karaoke called up the next singer. “Draco Malfoy, get you're fit arse up here! It's _your_ turn to sing!”

“Sorry ladies, looks like you're going to have to pick another person to sit on,” Draco informed them with a smirk. He got up and walked over to the stage before anyone could stop him. Meanwhile, Blaise actually held up his hands in a gesture asking everyone to wait a moment.

“Actually, you'll have to give me a few minutes too. I positively _love_ listening to Draco sing, and I want to pay attention to him.”

“Aww,” the crowd lamented in disappointment, but then dispersed to go dance or find other people to exchange body shots with. Harry decided to be opportunistic and sat in Draco's newly vacated – and still wonderfully warm – chair.

“So... er, can any of you tell me why you come here to do these shots?” He asked. “I mean if you just want to get each other off, why not do so at one of your houses. Also, do you really _need_ a potion to make you horny?”

Pansy decided that this was going to be fun for her, so she sat on his lap and gave him a flirty kiss. “You look like someone I know, for some reason... Mmm... In any case, there's no particular NEED to do these drops to get horny, they're just fun. An interesting diversion on an otherwise boring night. Don't you ever get tired of doing the same things every day? Don't you ever WANT to just say _fuck it_! I'm getting drunk and horny and shagging whoever the fuck I please!”

“Yeah,” Theo agreed with her, his arm around his fiancée. “I've got a good woman I can shag if that's all I want, but that's not the point now is it?”

Ron decided to sit himself on the arm of Theo's chair. “Then what IS the point?”

“To have fun. To _tease_ ourselves and see how much we can take before we attack each other,” Theo explained.

Daphne kissed Ron. “For example, if I lick a few drops of Lust off some choice spots of your body, I can guarantee that Theo will be hard as a bloody rock before I'm done. So the challenge becomes _how long_ can I keep him like that?”

Ron didn't have a chance to find out because Draco was finally done flirting his way onto the stage, and the music was starting for his song. All of his friends basically stopped paying attention to anything else.

Harry could only vaguely remember hearing the song before, but he had the nagging impression that it was meant to be screamed melodically. That said, no matter how it was _supposed_ to be sung, Draco clearly did not give a fuck as he sang it – to the actual music with no changes – in an almost operatic tone of voice. A male opera singer, meaning not a soprano or even a mezzo, but not quite a full tenor either. Harry wasn't sure what the range he was singing in was called, but it was bloody fucking _gorgeous_ and Harry was _mesmerized_!

“[Craaawling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gd9OhYroLN0) iiin my skiiiiin, these woounds they wiill not heaaal, feeear is how I faaall, confuusing whaat is reaaaaaaal...”

At this point, Draco got to sing softly, almost like a lullaby. “There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface. Consuuuming, confuuusing. This lack of self-control I fear is never ending. Controoolling, I can't seeeem to find myself again, my walls are closing iiiiiinnnnn, I've felt this way before, _so insecuuuure!”_

Harry was gobsmacked again. He had _no idea_ that Draco could sing, and not just sing, but bloody fucking _SING_!

When he was done, everyone in The Club had stopped what they were doing to give him a standing ovation. Most of them were even calling for an encore. The fact that his transparent silver shirt was still hanging open from the body shots, and his trousers were also open just enough to give a good tease without really showing anything just made everything all the better. All the women and a good half the men wanted to shag him dirty rotten, and most of them let him know exactly that.

“Thanks anyway, but I'm off the market,” Draco informed everyone with an amused laugh. “But that said, I suppose I can sing another song.”

Which meant that he had to confer with the Karaoke Master for a few minutes until they decided on a song for him to sing. As that was happening, some general upbeat dance music was played and shenanigans resume as they had been. Suddenly, an expectant hush fell over the club.

“Hooow can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leeeading you down into my core, where I've become so nuuumb... without a souuul... my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there, and lead, it, baaack... Home. Wake me up inside, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become...”

Harry felt an overwhelming urge to comfort his sexy as fuck boyfriend, but he COULD _NOT_ break cover. Doing so at this point could fail him from the entire course! Still, Harry had to wonder if Draco chose these songs because he honestly felt this way, or if he just liked them. This one sounded so... real...

“Froooozen inside without your touch, without your loove, darling, ooonly you are my life among the deaaaad.”

Harry literally had to hold onto the chair he was sitting in in order to stop himself from running up on that stage and snogging the bloody fuck out of Draco at the end with he finished off with: “[Briiing mee to liiiiiiiiiiife](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM)!”

After that, Draco graciously declined another encore, allowing the next woman on the list to come up and sing: “You got me feelin' [hella good](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtTj4cramPM) so let's just keep on dancing, you hold me like you should so I'm gonna keep on dancing!”

When Draco returned to his friends, after snogging half The Club – or so it seemed to Harry – and accepting damn near an entire smaller bottle of Lust Potion by licking drops off those that begged him to, he stared at Harry with an expression that clearly wondered who in the bloody hell he thought he was that he could sit in Draco's chair. This was so familiar to Harry that he nearly blurted out a snarky challenge to a verbal duel. But then he remembered – yet again – that he was in the middle of a mission.

“If you want your chair back, you're going to have to buy me a few drops of Lust,” Harry stated, unable to stop himself from challenging Draco after all.

“Hmph!” Draco harrumphed before beckoning the Potion Seller over. “It seems my... _friend_ here wants to tease himself with my body. Alright then, place a dozen drops up my body and enjoy the show as he licks them up.”

Harry obligingly let Draco sit so the drops could be painstakingly squeezed out in a perfect line up his chest from the spot just above his shaft to his rosy little nipples. Harry couldn't help but moan in longing. Ron gave him a _look_ that Harry didn't even notice because he was so caught up in all that pale skin and that devilish smirk and those smoky eyes and that disheveled hair and MMM! The whole bloody package!

Getting to his knees, Harry began at the bottom and worked his way up, licking every drop as slowly as possible to savor the experience. Once he got to Draco's belly button, he shifted his eyes to Draco's and...

Saw an expression of confusion settle over Draco's face. “Green...?”

Harry didn't even have the presence of mind to care what that was referring to, but Ron and Ginger had spotted the fact that the Polyjuice was just beginning to wear off and it would be noticeable to take a swig of it right then. Ginger gestured to Ron that the Mission was more or less accomplished, and so, they'd best leave.

In a stroke of brilliance, Ron sank his hand into Harry's hair and yanked on it _just_ as Harry finished licking up the last drop. “DAMN! How _hot_ is that? Watching my boyfriend lick up this fit bloke has me ready for bed. NOW!”

Reality crashed on Harry enough to make him agree and get to his feet to follow Ron out of The Club so that they could Apparate away. By the time Ginger had Apparated them to the Ministry Mediwitch, Harry was in a GREAT mood. The potion he'd just taken made him giggly and happy in the best possible way.

“He's more or less fine. Certainly no worse off than if he'd gotten drunk off his arse,” the Mediwitch pronounced after a thorough examination. She then pointed at Ron – both of them had long since changed back. “And that one is in even better condition. Barely even tipsy at this point. The potion is probably designed to wear off quickly so that people will keep buying more drops.”

“Right,” Ginger agreed. Then she patted the mostly naked boys on the backs. “Good job tonight. I think we got about as much information as we could've expected. Ron, be a dear and make sure Harry gets home without propositioning the first person he comes across on the way.”

“Right,” Ron agreed easily, pulling Harry's arm over his shoulder and yanking him to his feet. “Come on, mate. Let's get you home and in bed.”

“No... only Draco...” Harry murmured, an extremely goofy lovestruck expression on his face.”

“Ugh! The _ferret_?!” Ron asked with a groan of disgust. Then he sighed in acceptance. “Yeah, I sort of thought things might be leading in that direction, considering how obsessed you've been over him. Then the way you couldn't keep your eyes off him all night! Let's just pray that you'll feel differently in the morning when the Lust Potion has worn off...”

“Never...” Harry promised, feeling ready to pass out. He'd had a LONG day after all. Thankfully, Ron had him tucked into bed in no time, letting Harry hum and purr Draco's name in his sleep.

Ron shook his head in amusement, but otherwise left him to sleep. In fact, Ron had more important things to focus on now that he was going home to his girlfriend. _Very_ important things...


End file.
